Spider In Her Bed, Crow At Her Window
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: "Why did you not tell Alois it was I who murdered Lord Trancy?" she asked. A lecherous smile crept onto Claude's face as he gently brushed his thumb across her lower lip. "Why do you think I did it?" He asked, those golden eyes teaming with alluring secrets. For Viola, survival had become a game where one wrong move meant death. (ClaudexOCxSebastian)
1. Chapter 1

**His Butler, Hunting:**

When Alois called Claude, he spirited the boy away from that old man's vile bed of abuse he found him in to a lush field outside the manor. The grass and wild flowers glittered as if it were a fantasy. The demon gallantly knelt down before him, his hand over his heart. The blonde boy stared down at him in wonder, his ice blue eyes wide as he asked him what his name was.

"Faustus… Claude Faustus," he answered, a clever smile ghosting across his handsome face.

"What is your first order, your highness?"

"Kill that vile old man!" Alois commanded, referring to the lecherous Lord Trancy.

The demon answered with a simple nod before he flew towards the manor once more. Alois watched with glee as his butler nimbly jumped through the window of the master bedroom.

Landing inside, Claude looked over at the bed, at the disgusting naked form of Lord Trancy, fast asleep in his rumpled bed. It didn't take long before he realized that something didn't feel right. He couldn't sense the old man's soul at all- and he was certain to have a vile stench about him. Approaching the bed Claude checked for a pulse and found that Lord Trancy was dead. Someone had already killed him! But who and how?

Claude eyed the far corner of the room where a tea tray was left abandoned by its deliverer. The newly minted butler frowned at its suspicious presence. A servant should have removed this tray long ago. Turning from the bed to investigate, the toe of his black wingtips knocked into something, eliciting a light clinking sound. Looking down, he saw a bone china teacup, the drags of which were lying cold in the side of the cup. Kneeling down, he picked up the delicate piece of china and sniffed its contents. The Demon's golden eyes widened as he detected deadly amounts of laudanum and arsenic lacing the tea.

Closing his eyes, he searched out for any human souls still left on the property. He first sensed his new master's and then the faint tingling of another. Someone else was hiding in the manor and whoever they were; they were guaranteed to be the old man's killer.

Claude flew through the mansion, using his hunter's senses to guide him. The smell of fear and sin still hung heavily in the air. It was simply tantalizing… life here may not be as tedious as previous contracts. Eventually, he came upon a set of stairs leading to the attic. Gazing up at the small door at the top, he soundlessly ascended the stairs.

The attic was dark and filled with what once were opulent things that were now carelessly put away and left to rot. Among the clutter, he passed by an old chandelier, several renaissance era paintings, and a pile of silk Turkish rugs. There was definitely someone there and he was getting closer to them. He could hear their breathing, almost feel their shaking. Coming to a Louis XVI style desk, he stopped. The culprit was hiding beneath it.

Claude tightly grabbed hold of the petite being by the arm and yanked them out into the light. Suddenly he was face to face with a young woman with terror-filled eyes. His golden gaze widened in surprise, not expecting to have pulled such a beautiful creature from such a dusty, dark place. This was the murderer?

AN Review, follow, favor! Hope you all enjoyed this! Usually I don't go in for the Trancy's but I woke up with an interesting idea one morning and couldn't let it go to waste. Actually, I'm having quite a bit of fun with it!


	2. Chapter 2

**His Butler, Speculating**

"What do we have here?" Claude asked dully, pulling the girl closer to better scrutinize her. She had a young face defined by sharp, aristocratic features, blue-grey eyes, and light blond hair.

"L-let go of me!" She demanded, trying to escape his firm hold. Her struggling was useless against the demon, who simply waited patiently for her to stop. Judging by her elevated accent, he guessed she was highborn.

"So, you killed Lord Trancy," he said, his monotone voice betraying no emotion.

The young woman in his hold frowned, her sharp, stormy eyes meeting his. Suddenly, she didn't look so innocent anymore.

"Why would I kill my own Uncle?" She demanded, her insulted demeanor seeming far too insisting to be genuine. "I'm not a murderer."

So, she is a relative of the deceased, he thought. "It would not be wise of you to lie to me," he warned, pulling her even closer and flashing her a glimpse of his pink demon eyes. "Besides, I have no interest in punishing you," he told her, their faces mere inches apart.

The young lady gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth to cover her shock. The revelation nearly caused her to collapse, but Claude had her propped up well enough.

"You really did come…" she breathed, her eyes wide as she remembered the boys in the dungeon talking about how to summon fairies who grant wishes. One of them must have actually conjured one. Perhaps it was the boy she found in Lord Trancy's room when she left the tea tray. "You are no fairy, though," she said, giving the handsome devil before her a distrusting look.

He let out a smug laugh. "No, I'm not."

"A demon, then?" She concluded, far calmer than expected.

The spider demon closed his seductive golden eyes, a pleased grin tugging at his lips as he nodded. When their eyes met again, he loosened his hold on her.

"Forgive my rudeness earlier, my Lady. I am Claude Faustus," he introduced himself.

The woman gingerly rubbed the area where he had grabbed her, thinking his last name wasn't in the least bit short of any irony. Though she was face-to-face with a demon, she was no longer intent on escaping him.

"I am Viola Druitt," she answered.

The demon before her bowed gracefully, "A pleasure, Miss Druitt."

Viola nodded curtly, thinking this was all quite bizarre. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to get a better grasp on the situation.

"My master ordered me to kill Lord Trancy. How did you come by doing it before me?" And before anyone else for that matter, he thought.

"My parents sent me here for the summer so they could go to Capri. I always thought Uncle was a reclusive, boring old man… tch, how wrong I was," she spat bitterly. "I knew he would never suspect I'd do anything to him. I was just a silly girl, not capable of anything. He expected me to be quiet and obedient- though I may have been the former, I refused to be the latter. That is how I killed him."

Claude knew her story didn't even scratch the surface as to what went on in this manor. She kept quiet about the details and he knew that was where the devil hid. There was something about her that piqued his interest. It wasn't her beauty; he has seen his fare share over the centuries to no longer be swayed by something so transient. Perhaps it was the mystery surrounding her; she seemed like a woman who wasn't going to give up her secrets easily. Maybe it was the promise of another high-grade soul after he was done devouring his master. Whatever it was, something about her kept him from killing her. Despite his slightly selfish reasons for staying his hand, he figured she could turn out to be of some use.

"The boy in Lord Trancy's room… is he your master now?" Viola asked. Claude could see the wheels seemed to be turning in her head as well.

"Yes, my Lady," he nodded.

Viola pursed her lips together, pausing for a moment.

"Is he alright?" she asked, a look of concern fleeted across her pensive face for but a moment.

"He will be," Claude assured her.

"Good," she nodded concisely. "I would like to meet him. There is something I would like to discuss."

The demon nodded, his golden eyes studying her briefly before leading her out of the attic. After all, he was a humble butler, who was he to refuse the request of a Lady?

AN: Review, favor, follow! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed and have begun to follow my little story. I'm glad to hear you all expect big things because that's what I hope to deliver. Next chapter maybe Claude can glean a bit more from the precocious Viola Druitt. Also, of course, she meets Alois.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Butler, Negotiating**

Claude led Viola down one of the many halls and opened the door to the Red Parlor. It was a finely furnished room of red and gold with large windows facing the garden.

"Please wait inside, my Lady. My master will be with you presently," He said, following her with his gaze as she stepped inside. "In the meantime Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury will attend you."

"I'm sorry, who?" She asked, her brow knitting in confusion. As far as she knew, there were no more servants left in the manor.

Claude snapped his fingers and a set of triplets with purple hair came hurrying into the room. Viola regarded them with a tentative stare as they stood before her, blank-faced and silent. Viola thought they were quite eerie... they could not possibly be human. Perhaps they were demons as well?

Claude quietly gave them an order and they nodded obediently before disappearing. The demon butler then turned back to Viola. Bowing, he excused himself before promptly leaving the room. The young lady stared after him for a moment before beginning to wander around the parlor. It seemed so peaceful in the manor now that Lord Trancy was dead, like a clear blue sky after a storm.

She began to wonder about the boy and what she'd say to him when she saw him. It wasn't long before the triplets returned. One of them was rolling a tea tray while the others set the Queen Anne tea table in front of one of the many windows. They worked quickly and efficiently, leaving not a thing out of place. As soon as they were done they left the room once more, leaving behind tea and a beautiful display of pastries and sweets.

Viola eyed the offering wearily and then decided to pour herself a cup. Tea always had a calming effect on her, allowing her to think clearly. She was about to meet a boy who summoned a demon and she knew she had to be prepared to make terms with him. This task could potentially be quite difficult and one wrong move could put her in great danger.

Viola finished her early morning tea and it wasn't long before Claude returned.

"My Lady, may I present, Master Alois," he said.

Then a handsome boy of about thirteen appeared in the doorway wearing black shorts and a long purple coat. Alois regarded the young woman with excited curiosity.

"Who might this be, Claude?" He asked, running up to her.

Viola was taken aback when she came face to face with a pair of stunning crystal blue eyes. She was surprised by his unusually good humor as well.

"Your highness, this is Lady Druitt, Lord Trancy's niece. I found her in the manor after I dispatched him."

Viola looked up at Claude rather surprised. She was about to correct him on who was the actual murderer but the way he was staring at her with that stony expression made her stop. Whether he meant to benefit her or himself with his claim, she wasn't sure, but she decided to listen and keep quiet.

When Alois heard who she was, the boy's eyes widened but his surprise was soon replaced by a devious smile. "Did you like what my Claude did to your uncle?" He asked, a dangerous tone underlying his sweet voice.

"It wasn't a disappointment," she replied calmly.

Viola neared the tea table once more, picked up her cup from the table, and took a delicate sip. "I hated the old man, as did everyone. I hope your butler didn't choke on his wretched soul when he took him."

Alois's pleased expression disappeared as his eyes widened in surprise. "You know about Claude!" he gasped. "What do you want?" He growled.

"I suppose I want to know what you want," she said, attempting to sound as nonthreatening as possible. "Do you intend to take over the Trancy estate?"

Alois regarded her with a child-like distrust as he tapped his fingers together. "Perhaps."

Viola nodded, "You should. I would support you. I know you are not a nobleman's son, that does not matter to me… not one bit. I can help you become one though."

"Tch, I have Claude. What could you do for me that he can't?" the boy snorted.

"For starters, I can confirm your identity to the Druitts and whomever else knows the Trancy's. I am a part of this family after all. We would be cousins. With my word, all suspicion as to who you are will be dispelled. And trust me, there will be many people who will doubt you."

Alois looked over at Claude who simply nodded in affirmation. Then his crystal blue eyes fixed themselves on Viola once more. "Why would you do this for me? What do you want?"

"To live here with you. I know you want your freedom… I want mine too," she told him.

A huge grin spread across Alois's face then as he started to laugh, "Ha! That's it? Fine you can live here. Claude will take care of whatever you need and whatnot. Right Claude?"

The dark butler nodded silently and Alois clapped his hands together shouting "Ole!" before dancing out of the room.

AN: Review Favor Follow! :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**His Butler, Dancing**

The next couple of days passed with Alois and Viola adjusting to their new lives in the Trancy manor. The staff consisted of five persons, the triplets, a maid named Hannah, and Claude. The entire manor had been changed within the course of an evening- the old man's stuffy red and burgundy decorating was changed to navy and golden and all the curtains had been drawn to let in the light. It was like a rebirth, the ushering in of a new era. Viola would soon learn that it was, in fact, the changeover to a new tyranny.

It wasn't long before Viola began to witness Alois commit acts of cruelty against Hannah and the other staff members. The boy would be joyous one minute then his mood would change on a dime the next. Even the slightest missteps were treated with vile punishment. Though he had yet to raise a hand against her, his proclivity for violence was more than threatening.

Still, Viola knew she had to carry on as though everything was fine. Otherwise, she risked putting herself in the line of Alois's wrath. She had no allies in the house, Claude and the rest of the servants were bound to Alois. Even if they wished to help her, which she doubted, they couldn't... not without negative repercussions. The only person she could truly rely on was herself. It was as if nothing had changed.

As for the bargain they had struck, Viola had kept her end by writing to the Druitts and the remaining Trancy's about the return of the long lost son of Earl Trancy. She had received a reply that they would visit as soon as possible. Sometime within the next few days she planned to tell them of the old man's death and until their arrival, she would train Alois on how to be a member of the aristocracy. That alone was going to more than just a little challenging.

One morning, after tea and a relatively undisturbed breakfast, Viola decided to commit herself to teaching the young earl how to dance. She was proficient in the area and knew he would have to learn sometime. It was clear to most anyone that fake tango moves and ballet spins does not a dancer make.

When she asked him that morning if he would like a dance lesson, he was quite enthusiastic. They moved to the manor's ballroom and she began instructing him. First, she started with posture and foot positions, which he picked up quite quickly and then continued on to moving across the floor. Claude watched from his place by the door as they moved into pairs dancing. Though Viola was a competent teacher, she was not the most knowledgeable when it came to the males footwork. After a while, his silent criticism was noticed by Viola because she stopped in the middle of the dance and turned her gaze on him. If looks could kill, Claude would have been struck dead. It was funny how, like Alois, someone so pretty could suddenly look vicious.

"Is there something you would like to say, Claude?" She asked, tired of the critical expression he had been wearing. It almost instantly disappeared as Alois looked over at him. Once again, his emotions where expertly hidden behind that calm façade of his.

"If you will permit me, my Lady. The gentleman's foot during this turn should be pointed out wards, never forwards."

"So you dance as well?" She asked, thinly veiling her annoyance.

"I have dabbled, my Lady," he replied, smoothly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and giving her a look that made her shiver. If it weren't for his complete stoicism, she would have thought he was teasing her.

"Dabbled?" She lightly scoffed, "Undoubtedly."

Viola honestly never took much interest in dancing but she hated criticism and the pressure she was under teaching Alois put her in no mood to receive it. Especially not from the boy's demon.

Alois watched this back and fourth with great amusement and decided he'd push it a bit further. "You know Viola, I'm quite tired. How about a demonstration while I rest?" said the boy. "Claude, dance with Viola so I can learn the steps."

The demon nodded obediently before clapping his hands together. Hearing the command, the triplets ran into the room with string instruments in hand and readied themselves to play. Then he walked over to Viola who did not look happy about this request in the least.

Bowing, he asked, "May I have this dance, my Lady?"

"How can I refuse?" She muttered, only loud enough for the demon to hear. She could have sworn she saw him smirk at that. The barely-there curve of his lips made her heart flutter.

Taking up her hand in his, he placed the other around her waist. Viola flinched almost as if the contact had burned her. Once she was ready, she finally met the demon's golden gaze and the triplets began to play a seductive, haunting waltz. Claude led Viola in a dance across the ballroom floor. She was light as a feather and though she was not as skilled as him, she moved with confidence and grace. That was something Claude had noticed about her, she had a confidence that intrigued him. She was always quiet, careful, and sure- making a move only when necessary. Viola was someone who knew the game of survival well. He had known this from the first day they met.

That first night Alois had summoned him, he had felt another soul calling out from the darkness. It searched through his realm unknowingly, like a hand stretching out to grab hold of a rope- that spider's thread. Then suddenly, it was gone. Unlike the boy, it was certain of it's desires and somehow it had found the strength to escape his web, to forge itself a different path. If this soul hadn't of been so determined in it's own will, Claude could of had it for his own.

He knew it was her he had felt that night. Viola Druitt, the young woman who's inner strength ensured her own survival. She would never know how she had tempted him, nor would she know how lucky she was to have escaped. If given the chance, he wouldn't allow it to happen a second time.

Viola felt his hand tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him in an strangely possessive move. When she looked up into his sharp golden eyes she felt herself flush with fear?... Desire? Though she resented him, she had to admit that he was an alluring creature. His handsome features both concealed and emphasized his true demon nature. Viola would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't at least curious about him. Ever since he pulled her out from the shadows in the attic, she could not help but feel bound to him somehow. She would never admit it though.

When the dance came to an end, Claude gently released her from his hold and silently bowed to her. Viola curtsied and immediately turned to Alois as she tried her best to continue acting as if this were still a mere demonstration.

"So, has it become clearer now?" She asked, stepping away from the butler without so much as a look in his direction.

"Hmf... I guess so." Alois answered, disappointed she wasn't more flustered by the situation. Shaking it off, a huge grin spread across his face. "Do you know the Viennese Waltzer?!"

"Of course. It is practically the dance of the season."

"Then I'd like to learn that one!" He declared shooing Claude back to his place at the door.

Viola avoided the demon's gaze for the rest of the lesson.

AN: Review, Favor, Follow! So, we see that Claude has met with Viola before... with her soul that is. And we know how greedy Claude can be when it comes to getting what he wants. Will Viola want a pursuer or does she just want to survive Alois?


	5. Chapter 5

**His Butler, Riding**

The cold wind stung Viola's face as she rode across the rolling green fields of the Trancy estate. It was times like these where she actually felt free. Though she knew it was just an illusion, she still liked to indulge in the fantasy. Riding was one of the few pursuits she could find escape in.

Having been out for the better half of the day, she returned to the manor to face reality once more. When she arrived back at the stables, she found Claude inside waiting for her. He offered to help her with her horse but she declined, wanting to do it herself. She was halfway through unbridling the horse when she noticed the butler had not left yet. Instead he was standing by watching her with those sharp golden eyes.

"Is there something you need, Claude?" She asked, sounding colder than she had meant.

Her question almost caused him to smirk since that was usually his line. "No, my Lady."

The stable became silent once more as Viola continued with her work.

"I see you wear breeches for riding," she heard him say from behind her.

Viola's eyebrows shot up at his comment, wondering if he had been staring at her tightfitting attire this whole time.

"Yes. It makes riding easier… I don't like sidesaddle," she informed him, finishing with her work and turning to face him.

"Do your parents approve?" he asked, appearing just the slightest bit surprised.

"My parents don't know. I'm sure they'd die if they did- being faced with the impropriety of it all," she scoffed.

"Do they disapprove of many things you do?" He asked, curiosity tingeing his dark, sensual voice.

"I believe that is a family matter, Mr. Faustus," she curtly informed him.

The butler then bowed, placing his hand over his heart to show contriteness. "Forgive me, my Lady."

"It is nothing," she said, waving it off. "Besides, I'm glad you're here. There has been something I've wanted to ask you. Why did you not tell Alois who actually murdered Lord Trancy?"

A devious light reached Claude's eyes as he stepped closer to her. Viola felt her heart skip several beats as she looked into those golden orbs that teamed with alluring secrets. "Why do _you_ think I did it?" He was less than a foot away from her now as he backed her closer to the stable wall.

"To cover for me, that's obvious enough… but I want to understand why," she said, bravely pressing her question.

"You're a clever girl," he said, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Stretch your imagination a bit and I'm sure you'll be able to think of a couple of good reasons."

Indeed she could. Alois would have probably ordered Claude to kill her on the spot, believing she was too dangerous to keep around. That was one possible scenario. However, knowing what Alois would have done to her did not interest her as much as knowing why Claude wanted to prevent it. What was his motive for saving her? He was a demon after all, and no matter how much she might want to see something human in him, she knew that was impossible. She would be much safer if she simply considered Claude an entity of evil- incapable of doing anything good or selfless. So what was it that he wanted?

"Why don't you just cut through the mystery and tell me?" she said, using her riding crop to push his hand off her chin. There was a tempest now brewing in her grey hues. She was not going to let this go.

"I could tell you, but then I'll be late serving the master's afternoon tea." There was a certain amount of smugness in Claude's answer that she found infuriating.

"As if you're actually concerned with that," she muttered bitterly, sidestepping him and heading down the long row of stalls. It wasn't long before he heard his voice from behind her.

"Indifference into passion, tasks into pleasures, falseness into allegiance… that's what makes a Trancy butler, my Lady." She could hear a smile in his tone and it irked her to know he was now openly playing with her. Ignoring the hot blush coming to her cheeks, she left the stable. She'd be damned if she let him see it.

AN: Review, favor, follow!


	6. Chapter 6

**His Butler, Threatening**

It was the morning of the big day. The day Viola's family, the Druitts, would come to visit and meet their supposed relative Alois. Everything had to go perfectly or else she would have to go back to her wretched family.

Viola picked out a white gown with delicate powder blue accents. Though she would have preferred a darker pallet, the elegant ensemble seemed like something her brother would delight in seeing and today, every opportunity to make her family happy counted.

Hannah, the maid, helped her with lacing up her corset and the gown before going down to wait at breakfast. Looking in the mirror at her appearance, Viola took a calming breath, setting her composure for the day before heading down to the breakfast parlor. She found Alois had already arrived before her. Claude, who looked up at her upon her entry, placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Good morning, cousin," Alois smiled at her. The use of that particular familial term became somewhat of a joke to him. However, only he found humor in it.

"Good morning, Alois," she replied dully, thinking it wouldn't be a very funny joke if her family discovered their lie.

"Hannah, don't you find fried eggs pathetic… naked and exposed for all eyes to see? They even look like eyes, of course they never will become eyes, or feathers, or beaks, or wings... they'll only become my breakfast. All their possibilities wiped out by me," he said, poking at the yoke with his knife before stabbing it and spreading the golden liquid around his plate.

The sight, along with his speech, pretty much put Viola off her food. She was not fan of eggs to begin with. She supposed she'd just have some light fair instead. Spearing some honeydew on her fork, she saw Alois use his knife to purposely knock over a glass of cranberry juice with a devilish gleam in his eyes. As Hannah bent down to clean it up, the boy let out a blood curdling howl, startling the maid and causing her to look up at him. Their gazes locked as Alois regarded his intended prey with his cruel ice blue stare.

"Yes, truly pathetic indeed," he said, smiling down at her maliciously before using his finger to jam her eye into the back of her skull. "Hasn't Claude taught you any better? A maid never looks at her master. Do forgive me, Claude would be most upset if I didn't punish you."

Horrified by the sight before her, Viola jumped up from her seat in a panic screaming, "ALOIS! What are you doing?! Stop it!"

Her begging did not deter the boy in the slightest. When he was done, he removed his finger from Hannah's eye socket and unceremoniously let her slip from his grasp and she dropped to the floor. Then he nonchalantly turned to look at the horrified Viola.

"Come now, Viola. Do you want to be next?" He asked with a devious grin. She was stunned into silence. "Then I suggest you shut your filthy little mouth."

Just then Claude burst into the room, with that ever-stern look on his face.

"Clean this up at once," he demanded.

The triplets carried Hannah away and Claude walked over to his master and cleaned the blood from his fingers with a handkerchief. Viola looked up at Claude who glanced over at her with a cold, emotionless stare. Whatever he was thinking, she would never find it in his gaze.

"Why are you looking at him? I thought I told you to shut your mouth." Said Alois, his voice sickly sweet. "What do you think he's going to do for you?"

Viola's heart gripped in her chest. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

The boy snaked his hand into the demon's tailcoat, pressing his head against his chest. "Do you think my Claude would disobey me?"

"I never said that, Alois," she told him, managing to keep her voice from shaking.

"Oh Viola..." He sighed, slowly pulling his hand from Claude's coat. Viola's breath caught in her throat as she saw he had one of the demon's golden knives grasped in his hand. Getting up from his seat the boy rounded the table and pounced on her, straddling her legs as he pressed the knife to her throat. Viola whimpered in pain as she felt it slice the skin. He took great pleasure in seeing those large stormy grey eyes grow with fear as she stared up at him. "Don't ever doubt who is the master in this house. If you ever make a move against me, I will have Claude kill you."

A white-gloved hand came into view then as it took hold of Alois's and firmly but gently pulled the knife from Viola's throat. A little ribbon of blood dripped down the knife but Claude did not clean it off.

"The Druitts are visiting today at Lady Viola's invitation. It would not be wise to injure her before their arrival, your Highness. They already have doubts about your kidnapping. They are bringing a priest with them to confirm your story," he told him calmly.

Alois's eyes widened in terror, the knife slipping from his hand and clattering to the floor.

"Oh my god, I had completely forgotten! Claude, what are we going to do? I changed all the old man's hideous decorating! The old curtains, the mangy rugs, the funny knickknacks…" He cried, jumping off if Viola in a panicked frenzy.

Claude picked up the knife from off the floor and slipped it back into his coat before addressing Alois's concern.

"I will take care of it. Leave everything to me, your Highness," he told him.

This seemed to calm Alois immediately. "I knew I could rely on you, Claude!"

The boy then danced away happily, having forgotten about Viola and all this previous concerns. The sight was was near maddening.

Claude looked down at Viola who was still in her chair, stunned by the fact that she almost had her throat sliced open.

"My Lady..." the demon began, but Viola stopped him.

"No, please don't talk to me... I really can't do this right now. Family is coming and you don't have the time," she said. Though attempting to be stern, she was fearful and nearly in tears. Standing from her seat, she made her way past Claude and hurriedly left the breakfast room.

AN: Hey everyone! please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Sebastian is going to turn up within the next chapter or two so get ready!


	7. Chapter 7

**His Butler, Doctoring**

Viola gazed out the large picture window of the music room, her hands gripped tightly to the wooden sill. She was more concentrated on thinking about what to do rather than admiring the view. The incident with Alois left her panicked, feeling she had lost any control she had over the situation. Perhaps her anxiety came from the realization that she had no control to begin with. Alois had been in charge from the very beginning. If only she had known of the boy's character before she had agreed to this arrangement, perhaps then she would find herself trapped as she did now.

The door behind her opened, cutting through her thoughts. Turning to look upon the intruder, she found Claude standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, more put off than surprised.

"I have finished all the preparations for tonight," he informed her, brushing his raven hair back. "I thought I would come and check on your wound."

Viola felt a pang of worry at the mere thought of Claude helping her. After all, what would Alois do if he saw? Besides, Claude was the very reason she could not fight back on any of Alois's abuse. All the boy had to do was give the order to Claude and he would subdue her… or even kill her.

"It's nothing, Claude," she sighed, trying to shoo him off.

"I insist, my Lady." He was not going to take no for an answer. Taking a chair from against the wall, he set it in the middle of the room and motioned for her to sit. Viola pressed her lips together in frustration. There wasn't much she could do to refuse him so she stormed over and sat down.

Claude kneeled down in front of her and gently brushed her long hair over her shoulder. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he observed her injury. It was a thin three inch cut that ran horizontally across her neck. It wasn't deep but it was certainly enough for Alois to get his point across.

"It will not scar, my Lady," he reassured her. His deduction was less than amazing.

"As I said, it is nothing," she snapped, standing up and putting some distance between them.

"You are angry with me." It wasn't an accusation, simply an observation.

"No, I'm not." She told him.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine then… perhaps I am," she admitted a little more quietly, embarrassed by the irrationality of it. "Although, I won't be for long. After all, you're a demon and Alois is your master… you have no loyalty towards me."

Claude reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a black ribbon. Viola recognized it as one of Claude's neckties- he must have carried spares. Coming up behind her, he gently tied it around her neck as a choker to cover her cut. The velvety black of the ribbon contrasted against her porcelain skin and white dress looking positively sinful. Claude could not help but feel pleased as he tied the ends of this little token in a bow at the back of her neck. He breathed in her luscious scent before speaking once more.

"You're right, I needn't have any loyalty towards you," he told her, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Yet, this morning, I stayed my master's hand."

Viola shivered at his words, his closeness, and resisted the urge to lean back into his arms.

He had been watching out for her after all. Whether it be for selfish reasons or not, she didn't care.

Composing herself, she turned to face him. "Please, continue with your duties until my family arrives."

He bowed before heading for the door.

"And Claude?" She stopped him before he could leave. "Thank you."

His golden eyes caught hers once more and she could have sworn she'd seen a spark of acknowledgement in them.

%%%%%%%%%%%

When her family arrived, it was quite the cavalcade. Not everyone came however, her parents being the most notable, but her brother managed to make the trip. He could be less concerned with the money rather than an afternoon's diversion. No, it was her uncle they had to be weary of and that tiresome priest he brought with him.

There was one thing Viola knew was a surety with her family and that was every single one of them was rotten. There wasn't a Druitt or a Trancy alive that could be marked as a good person. Even she couldn't make that claim, having killed a member of her own family and all. She was a murderer. As for the others, her uncle was after power and money- that much was clear. Her brother was after flesh and all the worldly pleasures he could get his hands on.

Once they were out of the carriage and in front of the manor, Alois leapt towards them with a glittering smile, right on cue. The party seemed to be in shock of his joyous nature. The only one's with jaded expressions were Claude and Viola herself.

Allowing the boy to get in his greetings first, Viola followed after him. She was far more subdued, offering a short greeting and a shallow curtsy to each one of the party members. There was no advantage to fake smiles and worthless salutations. It would not be acting true to the Viola they knew and it wouldn't do good to raise their suspicions.

After an oddly long admonishment to god for making Alois so sinfully beautiful, Alistair turned his attentions to Viola.

"Sister! You look like a dove, no, an angel come down from the heavens to grace us with your beauteous presence! Is it true what you said in your letters? Please tell me they are but wretched lies! Why is it that you wish to leave me? Oh, what atrocities have I committed against you to make you turn from my most brotherly love?"

"You have done me no wrongs, dear brother," she said in an attempt to assuage his dramatic lamentation. She was practically the only woman in England who could say this. "If I left Alois, he would be all alone with no one but his staff to care for him. He needs me more than you do."

"Oh sister, you are right. Who am I to tear you from this innocent boy, so needful of love and care?" he ranted. Viola let him, seeing it was getting her what she wanted.

"I'm glad you understand." Folding her hand in the crook of his arm, she led him, and consequently the whole party, into the manor.

As it turned out, the evening went off without a hitch… even with Alois's moments of rudeness scattered throughout. The priest seemed to buy the boy's kidnapping story. With his approval along with the added backup from Viola, Alois was in the clear. They would no longer be further disturbed with inquiries from the family about his identity. Not to mention, it was decided that it would be good for Viola to stay at the Trancy manor and act as the boy's guardian/companion considering his age. It seemed everything had been set just as then had planned.

At their visit's end, Alois decided to play one more trick by throwing money and deeds to lands and horses down on their greedy uncle, who grabbed at them shamelessly. The sight disgusted Viola, only reminding her of what she had so longed to escape from. Turning from the balcony where Alois and Claude stood, she headed back into the house… into her new prison. The last thing she heard was that there was a storm coming. Little did she know, her night was only beginning.

AN: REVIEW! Guess who's in the next chapter! SEBBY! I plan on having him turn their world upside-down. So look forward to Viola and Sebastian's first impressions of one another, especially since Claude is so close to making a move of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Butler, Taking Liberties **

Alois had been right. A storm had indeed come to the manor. It poured so heavily outside that the rain beat against the house in heavy sheets and the gardens had begun to flood. Not to mention there was thunder and lightening on top of it all.

After the guests had all gone and Alois was finished with his last insult to her uncle, Viola had ventured off to the library to procure a book for the evening. After the exhausting events of the day, she felt she deserved a bit of indulgence so she called on Claude to bring her some tea while she read by the fire.

Like the horseback riding, this was yet another form of escape. Still, she supposed she could consider their meeting today with her family a victory and, therefore, worth celebrating. After all, she dreaded to think what Alois would have done if it had not gone well. She was convinced she deserved this time to enjoy herself.

She was perusing the shelves for a certain book when Claude entered the room with the tea.

"Since it is evening, I've brought you an herbal blend with chamomile, my Lady."

"Thank you. ...Are you a lover of books, Claude?" She asked, running her fingertips over the leather-bound spines.

The butler nodded in affirmation, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he watched the blonde in her search. The firelight illuminated her long hair making herself look like a soft little flame dancing in the shadows of the library.

"There are some books authored by humans that I enjoy quite a bit, my Lady." He said, heading over to the table by the fireplace and setting down the tray. Viola watched for a moment as he prepared her a cup. So, he was a literary demon? She had thought as much, which brought her to her next inquiry.

"Do you enjoy the works of Christopher Marlowe?"

Claude looked up to see a little grin tugging at her lips. Was she teasing him?

Pulling a red leather-bound book from the shelf Viola finally approached the demon. "'Doctor Faustus', by Christopher Marlowe," she said holding it out to him, the gold lettering of the title glinting with the slight movement of her hand. "It is about a man who sells his soul to the devil in exchange for power and knowledge. It's your namesake is it not, Mr. Faustus?"

Claude suppressed a smirk upon hearing her deduction. "Indeed it is, my Lady. I admired Mr. Marlowe, he was a gentleman even when it came time for me to take his soul."

"You...?" She gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Claude nodded once more, finding her shock amusing. "He wished to write beautiful plays. Not all contracts are made with an eye for vengeance."

Viola had not thought about it before but she supposed this must be true. There were plenty of other things humans desired besides revenge… love for instance, or power, or money… the reasons were innumerable. The desire simply had to be out of one's reach, requiring a demon's help to fulfill it.

As she took in this revelation, something on the mantel caught Viola's eye. She immediately jumped back in fright, the book falling from her hands, when she glanced over to see what it was. Sitting poised on the green marble was a large black spider with yellow markings.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Claude asked, retrieving the book and neatly placing it on the tea table.

"Y-yes, it's just a spider," she said, embarrassed that she lost her composure. Still, she kept her distance from the creature all the same. This did not go unnoticed by Claude.

"You're afraid of them." He pointed out.

Viola nodded. "I've always been afraid of them, ever since I can remember."

"No need to be afraid, my Lady," he told her, his voice like warm honey.

Taking liberties, he gently slipped an arm around her slender waist and took her hand in his. Viola's breath caught in her throat at his brazenness, but she did not pull away. His fingers gently caressed hers sending bursts of warmth throughout her body. Lifting her hand, palm facing upwards, he slowly guided it towards the spider. The closer they got to it, the closer he held her to him. She was so deliciously warm… so wonderfully alive. Her hand was shaking in his but she did not pull away. A part of her wanted him to see her weakness, to share it with him, but she didn't dare.

"You're being very brave," he told her, his seductive voice hot against her ear.

No matter how controlled Viola tried to appear around him, she knew she was failing right now. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the trembling of her delicate limbs, like butterfly's wings caught in a web. She never fully trusted Claude, but for some reason she felt safe with him in this moment.

Finally, their fingers gently grazed the edge of the cold mantel where the spider sat. Viola waited anxiously as it approached, her fingertips burning in anticipation as she awaited first contact.

Claude looked quite pleased as the creature delicately climbed atop Viola's fingers and stopped to rest on her open palm. He felt a sudden hitch in her breathing and held her close, his cheek pressed against hers as he calmed her.

"Be still." His words were quiet and soft, reassuring her she was safe with him.

The creature looked her in the eyes unmoving as Viola observed it. The yellow striped markings along its thorax reminded her of Claude's eyes. She could stare at that hypnotizing color for hours and be none-the-wiser to the loss of time.

"It's quite beautiful..." she whispered.

After a moment longer, the spider made it's way to the edge of her palm and proceeded to climb down a strand of web to the floor and scurried off into the darkness.

"Now, do you still fear them?" Asked Claude, lowering their hands.

"I think I shall always fear them," she whispered. "... That does not mean I do not respect them."

Pleased with this answer, the demon began to bring his hand up to stroke her hair, to draw her into a web of his own. Before he could reach her silken locks, there was a loud knock at the front door. Claude suddenly pulled away from her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Please excuse me," he apologized to her before quickly heading off to see who was knocking on the door at this late hour.

Viola stared after him, almost dumbfounded as she tried to process what had just happened between the two of them. Claude had actually held her in his arms, breathing in her scent like a lover would… and she… she let him. She could not allow this happen. She simply couldn't. What if Alois were ever to find out? It wasn't good for her survival, not in the least. But still, his touch was almost toxic… working on her like a sweet poison coursing through her veins. There was no denying she wanted more… no denying that she, despite all her precautions, had gotten close to Claude.

Pushing these harmful thoughts from her mind, she followed after Claude, wanting to see who could be knocking on the door this late.

Viola walked in the shadows trying not to be seen and watched from the grand staircase as Claude opened the door to a tall stranger. His face and form was concealed by a large, high-collared long coat and top hat. He carried a bulky traveler's trunk with him. To Viola, just the look of him was suspicious.

He announced in a velvety tone that he was stuck in the storm and needed a place to stay for the evening.

Claude, being the cautious demon that he was, looked as though he were about to refuse him but Alois ran in to observe the stranger before he could.

It seemed the boy agreed to let him in because the stranger crossed the threshold and made his way inside. Viola did not trust this cloaked man and his sudden appearance. Claude's reluctance was one of many signs that told her to be weary. This evening was going to be one of very little rest.

As Sebastian was led through the entryway, another flash of lightening illuminated the large space revealing the young woman watching them from the bottom of the stairs. Sebastian had to admit she was quite beautiful. Although, the picture of her in her angelic white gown, stalking him in the shadows seemed somewhat contradictory. She leveled a curious, albeit distrusting stare at him. The weary look in those large, storm grey eyes told him she's had much reason to regard others with distrust over the years. Believing a Lady should not go ignored, he turned and bowed to her which stopped Claude in his tracks. Those golden eyes fixed on Sebastian in annoyance.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, my Lady. I was caught in the storm and will only be staying the night." He apologized.

The young woman's expression remained unchanging as she continued to gaze down on him from her place on the stairs.

"Not to worry, Claude will show you the best of Trancy hospitality." It was all she could think of to say. If she had her way, he would have been left out in the rain. But Alois was prone to whimsy and therefore willing to risk opening their doors to a perfect stranger.

"Come Viola, we will see that the stranger gets dinner!" Alois beckoned excitedly. Having little choice, Viola followed them into the dining room. Again... the child often gave himself over to whimsy.

**AN:** REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know a lot of you wanted to see more Claude/Viola so I hope this chapter delivered on that. Trust me, there will be more in the future. and for those of you who were awaiting Sebby, I know it wasn't much with him, there will be a ton more in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**His Butler, Escaping: **

"Claude's cooking is disgustingly good." Alois commented, pushing a plate of baked pears in front of Sebastian. He was still concealed in his heavy cloak and top hat.

"Yes, I'm sure it's quite nice. However, please observe this speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I would assume it would be too great of an inconvenience to dab it with a bit of cloth."

Viola felt her face begin to heat up at the insult to Claude but she bit her tongue, not wanting sound as if she were defending him in front of Alois.

"My apologies, Sir." Said Claude, bowing before picking up the plate. "I'll clean this. I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me." Came Sebastian's reply.

Not likely, Viola thought to herself, watching as Claude went to return the plate to the kitchen. She really couldn't stand another moment of Alois shoving food in this man's face, or hearing unnecessary insults directed at the staff. How much was she supposed to deal with in one day?

"Do forgive me, but it has been quite a long day. I fear I must retire," Viola announced.

"Of course, my Lady." Came that velvety posh voice from under that sodden top hat.

As she stood up from the table, Sebastian did as well, waiting for her to take her leave before sitting down again. Whoever he was, he had manners, Viola thought. Although, they seemed to irk her rather than impress her.

Making her way to the grand staircase, she spotted Claude entering the room from the servant's door beneath it. He was carrying a new offering of food for their guest. No doubt he was annoyed by having to re-plate the man's meal, even though he'd never show it.

"Claude." Said Viola, stopping him from going into the dining room. Her voice barely echoed in the large space and he knew from her tentativeness that she was worried.

The demon turned his golden gaze on her, his posture as ramrod straight as ever.

"Can I help you, my Lady?"

Viola quietly approached him then, coming in close so that they could not be overheard.

"Claude, I do not trust this man." She told him, her hushed tone did nothing to hide her concern. "I know you don't either, I see it in your eyes."

"His Highness insists that he stay, my Lady." He could almost see her deflate at his words. "That being said, I will be watching him."

Viola nodded, satisfied with this. "Please do. I'll be going to bed now."

The stoic demon nodded. "I will have Hannah come and assist you."

Viola patiently waited in her room for Hannah to come help her out of her dress and corset so that she might go to bed. But an hour passed and Hannah never came. Fed up with just sitting there, she began to attempt unlacing herself. After struggling a while, she finally gave up. Heaving an unladylike sigh, Viola left her room to go find someone to help her.

The manor felt particularly empty that evening even though they had a guest. No one was in their room, not that she could hear, and it was strangely chilly in the halls. Did Claude not light the fires this evening? That in itself was strange considering he was always so attentive to such things.

Not knowing where else to look for the staff, Viola headed down to the kitchen. She was not quite comfortable with nosing around in this area of the house. It wasn't her territory after all. Still, needs must, and she wasn't going to stay bound in a corset all evening.

Poking around the large, utensil-filled room, she could hear muffled voices come from within the cellar. Who on earth was down there at this hour?

Suddenly, a shout came from below, startling her.

"He's getting away!" It was Alois's voice. His angry desperation struck a nervous chord in Viola, causing her to back up. She knew then that she should not be there. "Catch him, Claude! I want him alive!"

The next thing she knew, the door to the cellar burst open and a jet black butler with a steamer trunk came flying out, sending her running to a corner of the room. Nestled between the stove and pantry she watched as two gold knives flew out from the darkness of the cellar, piercing the butler who fell against the appliance next to her. She noticed he had effectively put himself between his assailant and the trunk he was carrying. This was obviously the man in the top hat and coat from before.

Claude emerged from the cellar then, his expression ice cold as he looked down at Sebastian.

"Do you value that trunk above your own life?... Pity." He spat.

Reaching into his tailcoat, Claude threw two Royal Dalton plates at him. Barely dodging the attack, the other butler struggled with the trunk as he ran to the other side of the kitchen. The lid suddenly slipped its locks and fell open, sending him stumbling to the floor.

Viola gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth in shock upon seeing what was inside. A small boy, about Alois's age, lay limp and folded up like a marionette.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaimed, having run out from the cellar. His crystal blue eyes shone with excitement as he looked at the boy in the trunk. "I finally have you... you're mine!"

"You're wrong about that." Gripping hold of the knives in his shoulder, Sebastian tore them out without so much as a wince and hurled them at Alois. Claude then snatched the golden silverware out of the air before they could hit their mark, leaving a stunned Alois staring wide-eyed at the makeshift weapons. "I would never let the likes of you touch him. Someone as vulgar as yourself isn't worthy to come anywhere near this trunk. Nor will you ever be. You'd only defile my young master."

"What!?" Cried Alois in indignation. Viola's eyes widened as well upon the man's assertions.

"Stay there," Claude told the two of them as Sebastian made a running jump atop a nearby tea trolley and raced out of the room atop it.

"You put your feet on something that's meant to carry food... What kind of butler are you?" Claude mumbled as he headed after him, seeming more insulted by his trade etiquette rather than the assaults on his master.

"What kind of butler am I?" Sebastian called out as he sped down the hall. "Why, I'm simply one... no, it's not quite time for that yet." He said, not wanting to be too overindulgent for the moment.

Harping a sharp right, Sebastian rode the trolley into the entryway and down the grand staircase. Claude slid down the bannister opposite on his feet.

"You flee instead of fight me?" He asked with an undertone of disgust.

Nimbly leaping off of the tea trolley, Sebastian landed atop the grand chandelier while Claude flipped off of the bannister and landed on the floor.

Sebastian smirked as he gazed down at the other demon. "I believe I recall your ways... Turning day into night, sugar into salt, navy into golden. It seems I will have to transform golden... into black."

Viola and Alois came running into the room then when suddenly the chandelier came crashing down, enveloping the manor in darkness.

Though jarring, Viola did not let the crash or the frightened cries from Alois slow her down. Seeing Sebastian leap out the window, she pushed herself away from the stair railing and hurried to the servant's door that led downstairs and into the garden. Breathing in the night air, she ran towards the stable.

**AN:Review! Favor! Follow!** I feel kind of bad since this is all recap info. However, I hope it was entertaining. The real excitement begins next chapter when Viola confronts Sebastian :3 Will they be friend or foe? And what about poor Claude?... So close to victory and now a rival demon has arrived on the scene. **I would be very interested in your input on what you want to see more of in the future, ViolaXClaude or ViolaXSebastian? **


	10. Chapter 10

**His Butler, Chasing**

At first, Sebastian thought he had made a clean getaway. But as he ran through the dark woods, he could feel someone was catching up to him. A single rider on horseback, if his senses were correct. A pleased grin tugged at his lips as he turned to face his pursuer. He was more than willing to deal with them.

They drew nearer and nearer until they were right on top of him. He had expected to see one of Claude's henchmen, however, the demon was surprised to see that it was the young lady of the house, Viola, riding straight for him… and at considerable speed too.

Spotting him in the darkness, she suddenly pulled on the reigns of her horse to stop so she would avoid trampling him. The horse reared up wildly in retaliation but the young woman was not thrown. This alone impressed Sebastian. Perhaps there was more to this girl than what he had previously thought.

The moonlight filtered down on her through the trees, making her seem ethereal. But the sweet scent of her soul and those beautiful, solemn grey eyes reminded him that she was undoubtedly human.

"It appears you have caught up with me. This night continues to grow more interesting." He commented, a seductive grin playing at the corners of his lips.

Viola dismounted her horse without a word and approached him. The air of authority in her step and disapproving look told him she was not at all amused.

"You've caused quite the disturbance in my house this evening, stranger. So tell me, what sort of thief risks his life to make off with one measly tin of tea?" She demanded.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at her boldness. This fire she now displayed lit up her grey eyes making her appear quite formidable. She was far more lively and vibrant now than she was in the manor.

"If we are discussing abnormalities, I could ask what sort of mistress of the house rides without a saddle or reigns." He said, that inwardly amused grin never leaving his handsome face.

"I am no mistress." Viola informed him. The idea of her married to that little monster, Alois, was positively repulsive.

"Then you have your answer, I am no thief." He replied.

Viola locked eyes with him then. Those seductive ruby red hues seemed to shine in the blue moonlight. This stranger was yet another reminder that beautiful things were often the most dangerous.

"Then what are you, exactly?" She asked.

"Well... I am merely one hell of a butler." He answered with slight bow and a clever grin.

"But what more than that?" She murmured, cautiously drawing nearer to him. "I already know of such a butler. You wouldn't happen to be one of his ilk would you?" She knew the possibility that he was a demon was more than likely. There couldn't be two unfathomably talented and handsome butlers running around and have it turn out that one of them is a regular human.

Upon hearing her quarry, Sebastian frowned at being lumped in the same category as the spider demon.

"I wouldn't exactly compare the two of us."

Viola let out a small laugh, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Clearly there was some bad blood between the two of them… or at least where Sebastian was concerned. "Alright, but the fact still remains, you are a demon are you not?"

"Indeed," he confirmed. "Furthermore, I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Placing his hand over his waist, he then bowed before her. "I am Sebastian Michaeles, butler to the Phantomhive family."

"Viola Druitt, first cousin of Lord Alois Trancy." She replied with a polite curtsy.

"It is a pleasure, my Lady."

Viola was still unsure about this demon. Though Claude would not hurt her, she could not be sure that this demon wouldn't. After all he was only the second one she had been acquainted with. Still, he seemed quite polite and was far freer with his words than Claude.

Looking down at the steamer trunk by the butler's side, she could feel her heart begin to sink upon remembering what was inside.

"Your master... Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is he truly the boy in that trunk?... is he dead?" She asked, unable to hide her concern.

Sebastian regarded her with those sensual red eyes then. "My young master has merely been sleeping." He reassured her, which raised more questions than it answered.

"Does the tea tin have something to do with reviving him?" She asked, believing she was beginning to understand the demon's rash actions earlier. If he had done it all to save the boy, she couldn't really be mad at him. Still, why they would have such an item hidden in the manor was a mystery all on its own.

Sebastian politely nodded, a couple strands of raven black hair falling in his face. "Indeed, it does."

There was a look in the butler's eyes just then that made Viola soften. He seemed genuine, like he actually cared about the boy. That was something she did not often see, even before coming to the Trancy manor. Viola would be lying if she said it didn't touch her heart.

"If it will help the boy, then you may keep whatever is in it," she told him, softly.

Sebastian suppressed a pleased grin. So, she was secretly a compassionate soul? That, along with her inner fire, made for an enticing combination. He couldn't help but wonder what other secrets she could be hiding. Surely Claude had noticed her too, he wasn't that dull… in fact he smelled the other demon on her. The thought of the spider demon's hands on her was simply vile. Pushing that image aside, he approached her.

"You are an angel among demons, Lady Viola," he told her, gallantly taking up her hand and kissing it. "But this," he said, releasing it and motioning to the black choker Claude fashioned for her... it reeked of that spider, "it spoils the effect. Angels do not wear collars." Catching the end of the bow at the back of her neck with two fingers, he slowly pulled it until the ribbon came sliding off. Coiling it up, he then tossed it into the bushes without so much as a care for where it landed. "Much better, don't you think?" He asked, his tone far more seductive than before.

"I..."

Her voice halted in her throat, her cheeks burning red, as she reached up to conceal her cut. Sebastian's smirk disappeared as he saw the thin red line marring her creamy flesh.

"Covering it up isn't going to make it go away," he told her, tracing the air beside her his soft voice tinged with pity. He knew this must have been the work of the boy, Alois. "Don't think that a filthy spider is going to protect you either... you've already seen his way of dealing with it."

Clearly he was referring to the ribbon, which Viola had taken as an act of kindness. Still, Sebastian did have a point. She knew she was not safe at the Trancy manor, but it was her home. There really was no other place for her to go. And as far as Claude went, he was the only one had helped her thus far. She wished to defend him on this point but seeing how the two fought earlier, she knew it was probably futile.

"I can take care of myself, Mr. Sebastian," she told him- more confident than admonishing.

"Forgive me, my Lady," he politely apologized for his intrusiveness.

"Please, there is no need. I really should be going now though," she said, turning and walking back to her horse. Sebastian watched her for a pensive moment before joining her by her side. Again, he thought, she was an interesting one. He wondered if she would survive Claude and the Trancy boy. It would certainly be something he would look forward to seeing.

"If you will permit me," he said, offering to help her onto her horse. Viola nodded, allowing him to encircle her waist with his gloved hands and lift her onto it's back. Her eyes widened, gripping onto his wrists as he did so. It was as if she weighed nothing to him. Fighting off a blush, she looked down at the demon.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I hope your master will be alright," she said, once again thinking about the boy in the trunk. It was none of her affair but she was concerned all the same. A part of her hoped to see the boy awaken, just to make sure, but she knew that was impossible.

Sebastian nodded in reassurance. "I will take care of him, my Lady."

"Good, I wish you luck. Also, you'd be wise to stay away from Trancy manor and the Earl," she told him, that air of mystery returning to her once more. "Though, I doubt that will be possible."

Sebastin smiled knowingly, "Indeed. Have a safe ride home, Viola."

With that, the young woman rode off, leaving the demon with his steamer trunk grinning to himself.

**AN: REVIEW! FAVOR! FOLLOW! **Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed seeing and hearing more from Sebastian. I kind of wanted to have his and Viola's relationship feel more like a playful rivalry. They are from opposing houses after all. That being said, I didn't see the need to add any animosity on either side. I wanted Sebastian to be the character that brings out more of Viola's personality. There are many shades to her that she often hides from Claude and certainly from Alois. With his introduction, we will see a lot more character development from Viola that I hope will be exciting for all of you. Overall I think her relationship with Sebastian is a good contrast to the one she has with Claude, which tends to be more serious. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**His Butler, Traveling Companion **

Claude watched as Viola poured over the morning paper, seeming quite enthralled with the headlines. It had been several days since the incident with that nuisance, Sebastian. They finally came to the end of all the necessary repairs yesterday when the order for a new window arrived. The crow demon did somewhat of a number on the entryway and that was not the only thing he disturbed that evening.

He knew Viola chased after him that night. Though he was curious, Claude never questioned her about it. He was fine with it just as long as Sebastian hadn't laid a finger on her. The most likely scenario was that she never caught up with him. The crow demon seemed to want to avoid physical confrontation and had probably outright fled once he escaped the manor.

Hearing the rustle of the newspaper, he looked over to see Viola still reading it, her concern visibly mounting.

"A woman went on a killing spree in London yesterday evening." She said, briefly looking up at him from where she sat at the breakfast table. "She murdered twenty people. It says here she ran through the streets setting passer-bys on fire with a camera flash as she tried to escape the authorities… in the end, she set herself alight at the top the Houses of Parliament. Did you hear about this?"

"Indeed I had, my Lady." He told her, pouring her a glass of fresh orange juice.

"It's quite awful. What could have possessed her so?" She murmured, setting the paper down and spreading a bit of jam on her toast.

Claude wished to tell Viola that the woman was disgustingly weak… that she was so pathetic it only took a tiny push to send her tumbling into despair. But he kept silent, not wanting her to know that it was he who caused the woman to go mad. She seemed so disheartened about the victims it would almost be like tearing off a butterfly's wings if he informed her he was the true cause for these crimes. No, she didn't need to know that little detail. In the end, the woman got what she deserved and the lives lost because of his decisive move were merely collateral damage. He had gotten Sebastian and the young earl's attention and, in so doing, he was now one step closer to fulfilling his covenant with Alois.

He watched Viola stare down at her toast, seeming to be quite distracted by the story in the paper.

"Would you care for some tea? It will help take your mind off of such depressing matters, my Lady." He offered, about to pick up the fresh pot of Lady Jane Gray.

"No thank you, Claude. I'm fine, really." She told him. "News like this is just… disappointing."

Ah, there was that fortitude he admired her for. She would never be swayed by dark whispers in the night or false promises of miracles like that foolish old cow had. Viola was stronger than that.

Before Claude could try to entice her with some other offering of food or drink, Alois entered the breakfast room.

"Ah, good morning, Viola," he greeted her before sitting down at the table and piling up his plate with freshly baked pastries.

"Good morning." Her reply was merely perfunctory. If she had her choice, she wouldn't have greeted him at all. After all, they knew where they stood with one another now so why pretend? She supposed the charade probably kept her in the boy's good graces. She didn't want to purposefully provoke him, even if he knew she disliked him.

"I'm meeting my brother in Bath for the weekend. He's insisted that I pay him a visit." She informed him after a long silence. This was true, Alistair had been bugging her about it for a while now. At least it got her out of the manor, even if it was to see her deplorable brother.

"Bath for the weekend you say?" Alois asked, seeming rather curious. "Are you going by train?"

"Yes, the twelve o'clock tomorrow from Victoria Station."

The boy's eyes widened upon hearing this. Then a little grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, the kind that always made Viola leery of being around him.

"Perhaps you should take Claude with you as an escort. In fact I insist!" The boy cried, smiling brightly.

"Won't you need him here?" Viola questioned, thinking his high level of enthusiasm was rather odd. Was there a reason he wanted Claude on that train with her? The notion was a silly one, but she couldn't help but find this all a bit suspicious. Not that she particularly minded this sudden addition to her traveling party. Lately she had grown to enjoy Claude's company. Admittedly, more than she should allow herself to.

"Would you mind attending me, Claude?" She asked, looking over to the stoic butler.

"Of course he doesn't!" Alois rudely interrupted. "Do you, Claude?"

"Not at all." Came his emotionless reply.

"There, then it's settled."

Getting up from his seat, the boy danced to the door, shouting 'Ole' as he made his exit. Viola watched after him, not quite knowing what to say. The boy was always so covetous of Claude. Now he was just fobbing him off on her like he was any old servant? All of it was highly irregular. She doubted she'd be able to spend one moment of the trip without being paranoid that something bad was going to happen. Little did she know, there was a whole string of calamities awaiting her on this trip.

SPIDERCROWSPIDERCROWSPIDERCROWSPIDERCROW

Viola briskly made her way down the platform at Victoria Station with Claude in tow. Once they arrived at the First Class car, a porter came and took the luggage the demon was carrying.

"It's quite busy," Viola observed, looking down the way at all the people on the platform. "I suppose everyone's trying to get away for the weekend."

"Indeed. Bath is most lovely in summer, my Lady." He said, politely ushering her to the entrance of the train car and offering her his hand so she could step aboard.

As she crossed over the gap between the train and the platform, Viola saw something over the demon's shoulder that immediately caught her eye. It was the other demon butler, Sebastian, and a boy whom she recognized as the one the demon had been carrying around in the steamer trunk, Ciel Phantomhive. Only now, the he seemed perfectly fine. This sparked a bit of gladness in her heart. She had been worried for the young earl.

"Is something the matter, my Lady?" Claude asked, noticing her slight hesitation.

"Oh no, it's nothing," she said, waving it off with a small smile. Drawing attention to them was probably not the best idea, she thought.

Once Viola was aboard, Claude turned to see the butler and his young master on the platform. Viola's presence was going to make spying on them a bit harder than previously planned. But he supposed he would have to make do. Besides, he should be grateful they'd actually be alone together without Alois interrupting. Yes, this would turn out to be a very interesting trip.

**AN:** REVIEW! FAVOR! FOLLOW! Hello everyone! I'm so happy you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter with Sebastian. He's quite fun to write for. This chapter is the lead-in to the crazy episode with the train. I'm hoping to have Ciel and Viola meet and it will be fun to see Claude protect Viola with all the wild going-ons. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**His Butler, Sneaking**

The train sped down the tracks, heading further and further into the green countryside. Viola sat across from Claude in their private compartment, staring out the window at the beautiful scenery. It felt like an eternity since she had left the manor. She hoped that this escape would do her some good. In truth, she was feeling her spirits liven already. And even though Claude was there at Alois's insistence, she was glad to have him along as well. He made for a nice traveling companion and hopefully would prove to be a bit of a reprieve from her brother once they reached Bath.  
Turning to the spider demon, she suppressed a grin at his stoicism. Whereas Alois found his silence annoying, she found it comforting.  
"I hear we're traveling with a mummy on board. Fascinating, really." She said idly.  
Claude nodded, those golden eyes meeting hers. "Humans have attempted many rituals over the ages to try and preserve their souls." He told her, that rich voice sending a warm shiver down her spine.  
"Indeed," she murmured, folding her hands in her lap.  
It seemed like the logical thing to do... to protect one's soul... but Alois sold his to the demon in front of her. In a way, it seemed like a childish action... giving away everything for a single wish. However, she was not even sure what the boy had asked for other than it involved Ciel Phantomhive. What prize could possibly be worth his soul? Asking Claude was out of the question, but perhaps the other demon, Sebastian, knew something about it. After all, his master seemed to be central in all this.  
In fact, the crow demon was on the train with her now. If she was careful, she might be able to get some answers from him with Claude being none-the-wiser. Although, Sebastian and Ciel's presence might have been the very reason why Claude was there in the first place. If that were true, she'd have to be extra cautious.  
A little knot began forming in her stomach at the thought of sneaking around behind Claude's back. Not only was it deceitful, it was dangerous. One thing was certain... no matter what, she couldn't get caught.  
"You wouldn't mind if I went exploring would you, Claude?" She asked, feeling that if she was going to do this it was either now or never. It wasn't long till they'd be pulling into the next station.  
"Of course not, my Lady. Would you like an escort?" He offered, seeming content with just sitting there.  
"Thank you, but I'll be alright. I just want to stretch my legs."  
Claude nodded, watching her as she stood from her seat. "They are serving afternoon tea in the dining car in half an hour. Should we meet there?" He inquired.  
"That would be lovely." Viola said, smiling politely before exiting the private compartment.  
Though she seemed extremely controlled, her heart was dancing nervously in her chest. Doing this was necessary, she told herself. The more she knew about Alois and Claude's covenant, the better off she would be.  
Straightening the skirts of her burgundy dress, she headed down the isle towards the back of the train. Coming to the door at the end of the car, she saw and elderly gentleman tightly clutching a briefcase to his chest. Viola's face lit up with a smile upon recognizing the man.  
"Lord Acaroid, fancy seeing you here." She greeted.  
"M-Miss Druitt!" The elderly man stuttered. He appeared to be overwhelmingly nervous about something.  
"How is your family?" She inquired.  
"F-family? Oh yes... They're fine, Miss. More than fine. T-they're wonderful." He said, forcing a fake smile as he tripped over his words.  
Viola couldn't help but regard the man with concern. "Are you alright? You seem a bit pallid. Perhaps you should sit down." She suggested.  
"Yes, yes. I shall do that... goodbye!" He said, immediately backing away from her as to avoid any attempt she might have made to help him. He then hurried back to his compartment then and shut the door.  
"He seemed so distressed. I wonder what all that was about," Viola muttered, staring after him. Perhaps he disliked trains, she thought.  
Deciding to ignore the Lord Acaroid's strange behavior, Viola continued on into the next car. There she found the economy class seating. It appeared to be filled to the brim with all sorts of strange characters, the least of which were the young earl and his butler. So they were exploring too, she thought.  
She made it about two steps into the train car when an elderly Japanese woman stepped out in front of her. She was so tiny, Viola almost tripped over her.  
"Would you like some?" The kind-faced old woman asked, suddenly shoving a box of food under Viola's nose, causing her to nearly go cross-eyed.  
"I, uh..." She stuttered, taken aback.  
"Don't listen to that crazy, old woman!" A stuffed-shirt tradesman in the seat next to them barked. "No one wants your food! Are you tying to poison us? Everyone knows cholera is rampant in Asia!"  
Viola's eyes widened at the man's insensitive remark. Before she could comment, a short Japanese man jumped up from his seat and stormed down the isle. He was elderly as well and was most likely the woman's husband.  
"You know nothing!" He cried angrily. "That isn't true!"  
Seeing this was only going to escalate, Viola began to back away from the situation. She hadn't made it two feet when she bumped into a priest with strange tattoos on his arms.  
"Please, calm yourselves," he began. Finding an opening, Viola inched her way into the empty seat across from her, trying to remove herself from the chaos. "Sir, don't you think it's unfair to adopt that attitude when these people have traveled so far to visit our great country?"  
"Sod off!" The man yelled up at the priest who then began mumbling a prayer.  
Viola glanced over at Sebastian with a somewhat nervous look. Of course, he had noticed her amidst the fray. This wasn't how she wanted to make her presence known at all, but there was no helping that now. All she wanted to do was get out of there before it came to blows.  
Suddenly, a wiry, wide-eyed man jumped up from the seat directly behind her, giving her a fright. Whipping around she found herself staring at a book of timetables and a fanatical Scotsman who was adamantly pointing to one of the charts. "Look here!" He cried. "The train will arrive in Scottsdale in a quarter of an hour!" "Excuse me, do keep your distance!" Viola snapped, backing up from, what she assessed, was a lunatic.  
"It's all just so... Fascinating!" He cried.  
"That it may be, still I'm sure there's a way to enjoy yourself whilst refraining from pouncing on unsuspecting women." She said, pointedly.  
By then, all the passengers were arguing with one another. Just as the ruckus reached it's high point, a redheaded man in a trench coat burst through the doors with a dramatic flourish.  
"Everyone please, control yourselves!" He announced, nearly dancing down the isle. Upon seeing this boisterous man, everyone on the train froze, immediately snapping into a dead silence. "Calm your tempers, resume your seats! I can understand why you're uneasy. It's true we are transporting an assassin on this train, but you mustn't worry. He's being kept under strict armed guard at all times. He's restrained and unable to move. But fear not-"  
The silence in the train car resumed only a second longer before someone in the crowd shouted, "RUN!", and the entire car broke out into a panic as everyone stampeded down the isle, mowing down the redheaded buffoon in their wake. By the end, the man was utterly trampled.  
Looking around, the entire car was empty except for herself, the idiot redhead, Ciel, and Sebastian. Sighing, Viola brushed off some imaginary dirt from her traveling dress and stepped out into the isle.  
"Mummies, cholera, assassins... What else do they expect us to deal with?" She commented, looking over at the young earl and his butler. Walking over to them, she could see a hint of a smile playing at Sebastian's lips. "Seeing as we are the last survivors to maintain our sanity, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Lady Viola Druitt."  
The boy stepped forwards, regarding her with his brilliant, sapphire blue gaze. She had not noticed the eyepatch till now, but there was something in that single melancholy blue orb that made her heart bleed a bit.  
"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian." He announced. The boy had quite an air of authority for one so young. It went beyond being precocious.  
Viola smiled politely. "Lovely to meet you both. I'll admit, I came back here hoping for a bit of entertainment... I wasn't expecting to walk into a circus." Her gaze then turned to Abberline who was still face-down on the floor. There were shoe marks all over him from where he was trampled on. "Perhaps you should introduce yourself, being the arbiter of this mess and all."  
"I recognize him from somewhere…" Ciel murmured, as if suddenly recalling so etching from the past.  
"Oh, the Earl of Phantomhive!" Said the inspector, springing up from the floor before tumbling right back down to the carpet. He groaned a bit but did not make a second attempt.  
"It seems it's going to take this one a while yet," Ciel sighed, not amused by the befuddled man. Then he turned his critical, sapphire blue gaze back to Viola. "You currently reside with the Earl of Trancy, do you not?"  
Viola could help but feel this question was somewhat pointed. Did Sebastian tell him about that evening at the manor? Looking to the butler, she saw some tension edging his polite expression… perhaps he didn't. Regardless, she'd have to tread carefully with the boy... their families were somewhat rivals after all.  
"Indeed, the young earl is my cousin," she explained, knowing not to give too much away. "I moved in after his father died so he would not have to live alone."  
"Most kind of you," Sebastian commented with a clever grin. Was he teasing her?  
"Not at all, the Druitt's and the Trancy's are quite close, so the deed is merely duty... not charity. Family is important to us." She explained, trying her best to sound sincere or the stare daggers at the crow demon. She knew he was enjoying this far too much.  
"I suppose no one can deny the importance of family and duty." Answered Ciel.  
"Indeed, one could almost say they are the cornerstones of English life." Sebastian added thoughtfully.  
"Well, I suppose we best be getting to the dining car for tea. Will you be joining us, Lady Viola?" The boy asked.  
"I'm sorry, I can't." She politely apologized. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone."  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'oh really?'- clearly he knew she meant Claude.  
"I'm going to the dining car!" The red headed inspector chimed in from below them.  
Ciel sighed in annoyance. "Of course you are."  
Viola could help but suppress a grin at that. She was beginning to like this young earl... though, due to her family ties, she doubted the feeling was mutual.  
"Well, it was lovely meeting all of you but I best be going now." Viola said as she gingerly stepped over the crumpled inspector. She knew she should not to stay much longer because of Claude. She clearly wasn't going to be able to get anything out of Sebastian at the moment anyway. It seemed her sneaking about had all been for nothing.  
Entering into the next car, she blindly ran right into Claude who was heading in the opposite direction. Feeling her knock into his chest, the demon placed a steadying hand on her waist as he gazed down at her.  
"Are you alright, my Lady?" He asked, his touch still lingering.  
"Yes, I am fine," she replied quickly, trying to sound more surprised than nervous. There was a tightening feeling in her chest. Had he seen her with Sebastian and Ciel?  
"Shall we go to tea?" She asked, gently pulling away from him and heading for the dining car. This trip was certainly not the relaxing vacation she had planned.

**AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW!** Hey! Hope you all liked it! I wanted to make this chapter a bit fun since it is the crazy episode with the train :) The hardest part was making sure it served a purpose to the story and wasn't complete tomfoolery. Next up is the awkward Sebastian/Claude stare-off in the dining car, bombs, kidnapping, and more!

Side Note: So, while writing this, I found a spider in my bed... ironic no? Then I found a spider in my shower... creepy. At that point I was like, "LEAVE ME ALONE CLAUDE I'M WORKING ON IT!" At least a crow hasn't swooped down and attacked me yet.


End file.
